conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Avalon Motor Company
Avalon Motor Company Type Private Company Founded May 17th 2007 Key People CEO Mark Bensen Headquarters Avalon Complex, Detroit, Michigan Area Served North America, South America, Europe, Israel, East Asia, Australia, Republic of China Industry Motor Vehicles Products Cars, Trucks, Clean Fuel/Energy Vehicles, Civilian Transportation, Motorcycles Revenue Profit Employees 278,000 Avalon Motor Corporation is a car manufacturer and company in the Union of Everett, based in Detroit, Michigan. Avalon produces a line of varying civilian motor vehicles such as sedans, coupes, SUV's and pickup trucks. All of Avalons vehicles are clean energy, clean fuel technology which can be chosen between hydro-fuel or fusion cell engines formats. Avalon also produces a series of motorcycles through its division, X-Ray Motors and in early 2011, bought out Hummer from GM, which had cancelled its Hummer line. Under Avalon, Hummer reintroduced the Hummer H1, a civilian model of the military Humvee, which comes in three models and plans to release in 2013 a Hummer H4 Jeep. Divisions Avalon The Avalon Car Company was formed in May 2007 through funding by the Everetti government. New clean cars were needed to be produced and most manufacturers stuck to producing gasoline and gas/electric hybrid vehicles. Conversion from gasoline to Hydro-Electric-Solar (HES) was fairly expensive for the government, which provided grants for people who signed up to have their cars converted. Avalon sells only clean fuel vehicles. Two types are sold, HES and fusion cell, which is a very new technology for civilian cars. HES is common in Everett, most vehicles have been converted and hydrogen fuel stations have been constructed across the country and even outnumber gasoline stations. Fusion cell is used frequently in military vehicles. Avalon produces a selection of full size vehicles, ranging from coupes, sedans, economy cars, SUVs and pickup truck models. In 2010, additional new models were planned for release in the 2011 year including heavy duty trucks to compete with Ford's F series. Hummer In 2011, Avalon Motors purchased the rights to the former General Motors Hummer brand. In late 2010, Hummer was shut down by GM and production of the vehicles stopped. A Chinese auto maker attempted to purchase Hummer but withdrew its bid. Avalon purchased Hummer in February 2011 and began plans for producing HES and fusion cell versions of the popular heavy SUV trucks. Hummer trucks produced by Avalon would include reproduction of the older Hummer H1 model. The new production of Hummer vehicles would begin in 2012 with three available models, the H1, H2 and H3. An H4 Jeep model is also rumored to be in design. Under Avalon, the H1 model comes in three versions, the H1 EXT, similar to a Hummer pickup truck with an open rear, the H1 SUV, like the H2 and H3 with a fully closed SUV cabin and the H1 Humvee, a civilian mockup of the military Humvee. X-Ray Motorcycles In 2011, a new division of Avalon Motors was released, producing fusion cell and hydrogen powered motorcycles including both racer models and choppers. X-Ray released four models of bikes, two of which are racer "crotch rocket" motorcycles, one travel bike and one chopper. Additional models are planned for the 2012 year. Technology & Engine Makes Hydro Cell (HES) Hydro-Electric-Solar vehicles use hydrogen as the primary fuel in the vehicle, combusting hydrogen the same way gasoline is used in a gas vehicle. Hydrogen combustion produces 20% more power than gasoline vehicles. In addition to hydrogen, HES vehicles can be charged electrically and also use solar energy to power the vehicle. Cars can be plugged in and charged either at home or at a fueling station, using a battery in the trunk area. The battery can also be charged when in hydrogen mode. The windows of the vehicle are transparent solar panels. The windows are slightly darker in color than a normal glass window. These also charge the battery and run the car electrically. HES vehicles run for about $25,000 to $35,000. Fusion Cell Fusion cell vehicles are much cheaper. They are a completely electric vehicle. Instead of using a regular, rechargeable battery, the battery is replaced with a fusion cell battery. Fusion cell batteries consist of fusion material compacted into a battery. Fusion cell batteries for civilian vehicle use are about the size of a spotlight flashlight battery. These batteries contain enough energy to power the entire vehicle and producing the power to reach a maximum of 200 miles per hour. Fusion cell vehicles can last for decades before needing battery replacement. Fusion cell vehicles cost between $15,000 and $25,000. 2011 Models Avalon *'Avalon Terra': SUV series, five seat cabin pickup truck, similar to the Cadillac Escalade EXT or Chevrolet Avalanche. Capable of a top speed of 110 MPH (HES Version) and 170 MPH (Fusion Cell Version). MSRP $35,000. *'Avalon Sierra': SUV series, five seat SUV truck, similar to the Chevrolet Suburban. Capable of a top speed of 115 MPH (HES Version) and 175 MPH (Fusion Cell Version). MSRP $35,000. *'Avalon Edge': Sports car series, two seat, two door, luxury sports car vehicle, similar to a Ferrari or Lamborghini. Capable of a top speed of 240 MPH (Fusion Cell Only). MSRP $100,000. *'Avalon Ariea': Sedan series, five seat, four door, sedan vehicle. Capable of a top speed of 110 MPH (HES Version) and 190 MPH (Fusion Cell Version). MSRP $25,000. *'Avalon Simplex': Sedan series, four seat, four door, economy sedan vehicle. Capable of a top speed of 110 MPH (HES Version) and 170 MPH (Fusion Cell Version). MSRP $17,500. *'Avalon Razor': Coupe series, four seat, two door, coupe/street racing/modifiable vehicle. Capable of a top speed of 150 MPH (HES Version) and 200 MPH (Fusion Cell Version). MSRP $20,000. *'Avalon Duty': Heavy duty pickup truck series, four seat cabin. Capable of a top speed of 110 MPH (HES) and 165 MPH (Fusion cell). MSRP $37,000 *'Avalon Egg': Hatch-back coupe, four seat. Capable of 110 MPH (HES) and 170 MPH (Fusion cell). MSRP $14,500 *'Avalon Tour': Station wagon, four door, hatch back, five seat/fold out rear two seat. Capable of top speed of 110 MPH (HES) and 175 MPH (Fusion cell). MSRP $26,500 *'Avalon Mini': Mini-van series, two door, dual sliding side doors, hatch back, five seat. Capable of a top speed of 110 MPH (HES) and 155 MPH (Fusion cell). MSRP $29,500 X-Ray *'X-Ray Evolution': Racer motorbike series. Capable of top speed of 125 MPH (HES) and 175 MPH (Fusion cell). MSRP $5,000 *'X-Ray Radiate': Racer motorbike series. Capable of top speed of 115 MPH (HES) and 165 MPH (Fusion cell). MSRP $4,500 *'X-Ray Express': Travel motorcycle series, seats two. Capable of top speed of 95 MPH (HES) and 125 MPH (Fusion cell). MSRP $7,500 *'X-Ray Baja': Customizable chopper motorcycle. Capable of top speed of 95 MPH (HES) and 110 MPH (Fusion cell). MSRP $15,000 base model, Custom $30,000 Legality The Union of Everett has placed certain restrictions on the sale of fusion cell vehicles. Because of the power contained in fusion cell batteries, there is a risk that such technology could be used to create bombs. Fusion power is extremely powerful as seen in the fusion bomb. A fusion cell battery for civilian car use can be altered and result in a fire, causing an explosion capable of sinking an aircraft carrier. The Union of Everett has restricted the sale of fusion cell cars to the Middle East. Category:Union of Everett Category:Companies